


Happy Halloween

by MusicReject



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a cinnamon roll, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, John loves Alex so much, M/M, Trick or Treating, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicReject/pseuds/MusicReject
Summary: Alex has never been trick-or-treating. He's never really celebrated Halloween before. John finds out and makes it his personal mission to give Alex the best Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors in formatting, I uploaded on mobile. Enjoy! :)

"Hey John," Alex speaks up, nudging John's leg with his foot, "what's trick-or-treating?" 

John looks away from the Netflix marathon and looks at his boyfriend of six months, "it's where kids dress up in costumes and go door to door for candy. It's a pretty big tradition actually. Most people go until they feel too old for it, or their parents make them stop." 

Alex can feel his face burning, ' _this is john_ ," Alex reminds himself, ' _he's not going to judge you'_ , he takes a deep breath, "can we go?" 

Needless to say, John's a little surprised, "what?" 

Alex's face burns brighter, "it's just that I- never mind, it's stupid," he looks back at the television but his thoughts were too loud to hear what Buffy was saying to Willow. He barely registers John pausing the show and reaching for his hand, except for when their hands collide. 

"Alex," John whispers, taking Alexander's hand in his, "it's not stupid. Take a deep breath, okay?" 

John's words push through Alex's crowded thoughts, so he does. 

"Now slowly let it out. Perfect. You're doing great, love," John says, bringing both of Alex's hands to his lips and pressing a gently kiss to them, "were you having an anxiety attack?" 

"No," he breathes out, quickly shaking his head, "just overthinking." 

John nods, understanding what Alex means, "what you asked earlier wasn't stupid, Alex. I was just surprised. We can definitely go if you want to." 

"It's just that," Alexander takes another deep breath, "I never actually got to celebrate Halloween, or any holiday really, growing up. We uh... we never had the money or time to be able to do it. Then when my," he can still barely talk about what happened and John knows not to force him, "then when I was put in the foster system, I just... I didn't want to celebrate anything. It didn't seem right." 

"And now it does?" John asks him, voice soft and filled with emotion. 

Alex nods and hesitately says, "I've found a family." 

John smiles at his words and leans forward to press a quick kiss to Alexander's lips, "we'll celebrate. I promise." 

As Alex leans back against John's chest to continue their marathon, John looks around at their sparsely decorated apartment and an idea begins to take shape. 

\--------------

A week later, it's officially Halloween and John's surprisingly nervous. He ditched classes for the day and spent the morning covering the apartment, floor to ceiling, with Halloween decorations. 

Orange and black streamers fall from the ceiling and drape over picture frames. Fake cobs webs dot the area. Plastic bloody handprints stick to windows. A cardboard cutout of Frankenstein's Monster stands in the corner behind the couch. The Wolfman peaks out from behind one of the bookcases. Paper lanterns and fake candles hang from the ceiling with clear wires. He scattered plastic bones across the counter and table tops. He places a vase of fake black flowers on Alex's desk and the finishing touch is when John places the pumpkins, that they carved the night before, near the door. 

John's phone buzzes in his pocket and, as he fishes it out, he reads a frantic text from Lafayette explaining: 

 

**From: Large Baguette**

**_We tried stopping him, mon ami. He would not listen and he's heading to the apartment. Are you ready?_ **

 

John looks down at his costumeless body and bolts to the bedroom. He strips out of his normal clothes and pulls on the white dress shirt, black waistcoat, and black dress pants. As he's closing the clasp on the high collared cloak, he heads the door open and his name being called. 

"John? Are you home?" Alex calls, setting his bag on the floor, "class was hell today. You'll never believe what Thomas _motherfucking_ Jefferson did." 

He looks up to see John standing in front of the couch, facing him. It's then that he notices the decorations and John's costume.

"John," he looks around the apartment, "what's all this?" He asks as his eyes land on the freckled man in front of him. 

John grind at him, revealing the plastic fangs in his mouth, "hello Alexander," he cocks his head to the side, "it's Halloween and we have plans." 

"We do?" Alexander asks, approaching John and running his fingers down his cloak. 

John nods, "yes, we do. Your costume's on the bed." 

Alexander raises an eyebrow, "you picked a costume out for me?" He shrugs and makes his way to the bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he goes. 

A few minutes before the bedroom door creaks open and Alex makes his way over to John, "do I look as stupid as I feel?" He asks, then the plastic fangs fall out of his mouth. 

John laughs and pulls his own out before kissing Alex's cheek, "Alex, you're a vampire! It's tradition!" 

"Tradition for what?" 

Before John could answer, the door is flung open and Peggy Schuyler walks in, "Hello bitches!" Eliza and Angelica walk in after her, each rolling their eyes at her antics, though Eliza has a bigger smile on her face. 

"Hi John, hi Alex," Eliza says, hugging each of them, "your costumes look great!" 

Alex smiles, "thank you. What are you three supposed to be?" 

"We're the Sanderson Sisters," Peggy speaks up from where she's inspecting the carved pumpkins. 

"From Hocus Pocus," Eliza adds for Alex's benefit. 

Angelica nods, "are you two ready for tonight? Where's Laf and Herc?" 

"What's tonight?" Alex asks, looking over at John. 

Before John could get a word out, he's interrupted for a second time by the door flinging open. 

"Bonjour mes amis!" Lafayette shouts, handing a bag to each person and pressing kisses to their cheeks, "you all look beautiful!" 

Hercules laughs and hugs everyone, "Theo and Burr will be meeting us outside. They're a little behind schedule." 

John nods, "that's fine." 

"Will someone _please_  tell me what's going on?!" Alex calls over the noise. 

"Why, petit lion," Lafayette says, smiling at him, "we're going trick-or-treating!" 

Alex freezes before turning to John, "seriously?"

John nods slowly, frightened he overstepped a boundary. 

Alexander grins and throws his arms around John's neck, he kisses him quickly before saying, "well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" 

The laughter follows the group as they make their way downstairs and onto the New York streets. 

\----------

That night, as John and Alex lay on the sofa, nauseous as surrounded by candy wrappers, Alex presses his face into John's hair and says, "hey John?" 

John hums in response. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too," John replies, pressing a kiss to Alexander's hand. 

"Hey John?" 

"Yeah?"

"Happy Halloween." 

"Happy Halloween, Alex." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So I just got back from celebrating Halloween and I meant to finish this before I left. Hopefully it's up before midnight. Happy Halloween everyone!! I hope everyone who celebrates it had an amazing one! If you don't, I hope you had a great Monday! Have a great day/night!


End file.
